


Kinktober ficlets

by BottomBunnyBoy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBunnyBoy/pseuds/BottomBunnyBoy
Summary: I will be posting all my writing for Kinktober, there will be multiple different pairings I will add as it goes on





	1. Day 1: Spanking

“You little fucking brat!” Koujaku slammed the younger male against the wall, a loud thud followed by shouting filled the room and Koujaku's face was turning red. All through the day Noiz had been switching bottles and more than one girl ended up with the wrong hair color.   
“Don’t ever fuck with my business again, got it?” The hissed out words held more venom than Noiz had expected from the older male when he planned the chaotic day and the blond felt a bit over his head for once.  
“It was just a few pranks.” He bit back calling the other man old when even that simple sentence earned him another harsh glare.

“Don’t even try to speak until I say so.” Koujaku growled out and the blonde shuddered and grinned, sealing his fate.  
“What, are you gonna spank me or something?” Koujaku looked taken back before grabbing the smaller male’s arm until bruise marks would show and threw him against the bed.  
“Fine, I’m going to make you regret that you little shit.” 

With an annoyed huff, Koujaku fumbled around looking for anything he could use on the infuriating blond when his hands felt leather. Meanwhile Noiz stayed laying on the bed until he heard a loud snap and shot up to see the older male holding a belt and giving him a dangerous grin. Noiz felt his breath hitch and he obediently turned on all fours, feeling a sharp, biting sting before his pants were even off. By the time he kicked the baggy jeans off, three more had struck the back of his thighs and had him groaning.   
Stopping, Koujaku kneaded one of the blond’s red cheeks and dug his nails into the soft flesh. As well, two finger forced themselves in Noiz’s entrance and began exploring the tight heat leaving him a panting mess and rocking back against the digits. 

Pushing in slowly, despite his anger Koujaku did not want to hurt the young blond, he tugged a few piercings to distract from the discomfort of being stretched open. Noiz wanted to complain but he learned a while back that nothing would convince his lover to be rougher at the beginning. "I swear if you don't hur-" Koujaku cut him off by digging his fingers into Noiz's dick.   
"You are the one getting punished brat, what you want doesn't matter." The dark haired male punctuated it with a hard thrust of his hips. He continued pounding harder on each thrust until he had Noiz completely pinned down to the mattress, going at a relentless pace and just when the blond felt himself getting close the hand on his cock squeezed tight to prevent an orgasm. "If you hadn't been such a dick then maybe I would have let you cum." Koujaku grinned and focused all of his thrusts at the other's prostate, teasing the blond until he was drooling and begging him to give him release. 

"Fuck! Fine I won't do it again." Noiz snarled at him and jolted when a sharp slap landed on his ass when the hand finally let go. The German male came with a groan as everything fuzzed out and he dimly felt Koujaku continue to thrust into him a few more times before cumming himself. "If you ever do that again I will tie you up, shove a vibrator in you and leave you there for hours." Shivering at the other's tone, Noiz was already planning more pranks.


	2. Day 2: Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of kinktober!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give the option of letting the reader decide who Sly is talking to

“I love feeling your wet mouth on my cock, that’s good keep using your tongue and I’ll let you cum quicker. Open wider so I can fuck your face, I want to see you gasp for air around my cock. I want you to take me as far down as you can like a good boy, I know you can do it.”

“Fuck I love watching my dick slide in and out of that tight hole of yours. The way it spreads open for me, it’s red and swollen and squeezes me so perfectly. It’s sucking me in, do you like being filled to the brim? Judging by how loud you keep moaning I’d say so. I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk and then I’ll use you again. What will your team say when they see you limping in? They’ll know just what a little slut you are. Sly’s little slut, doesn’t that sound so nice?”

“Don’t be that way, I want to hear all the moans you make, your wet, deep moans, the quiet ones you try to hide, it’s so cute. Your body is an open book for me and I plan on taking in every last detail.” “Heh, when I hit right here, you cock throbs for me, it looks like it wants to cum so badly, it’s leaking all over you, aren’t you embarrassed to be making such a mess?” “Or your soft little moans when I play with your nipples, they always go ragged if I bite them. You can’t hide anything from me.”

“That’s right, keep saying my name, Sly sounds so good coming from your lips while I fuck you on my hard cock. So nice that I might just let you cum. Do you want it? I want to hear you beg for it. Do you think you've earned the right to cum? You look so desperate and slutty, you’re even drooling.” Sly grinned from above, a dangerous glint in his eyes. **“Well too bad, I won’t let you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sly ftw


End file.
